Blackout mit Folgen
by disturbed paranoid angel
Summary: Ginny wacht am Morgen nach ihrem Jungeselinnenabschied im Bett eines anderen auf, kann sich aber an nichts erinnern. Wie wird sie darauf reagieren? Was wird ihr Verlobter sagen? Und wie wird sie mit den Folgen umgehen?
1. Prolog

**Blackout mit Folgen**

**Disclaimer: Leider, leider gehört mir nichts. Weder eine Figur, noch ein Ort. **

**Sumary: Eigentlich wollte Ginny heiraten, doch dann kommen ihr eine durchzechte Nacht und deren Folgen in die Quere. Was wird passieren, wenn sie nach dieser Nacht im Bett eines anderen erwacht und sich an nichts erinnert? Wie wird sie damit umgehen?**

**Meine erste Fanfic zu diesem Pairing. Für Ideen, Vorschläge, Wünsche und Kritikrn bin ich immer offen. **

**

* * *

**

**Prolog**

_Es war Ginnys Jungeselinnenabschied, sie war mit Hermine, einigen ihrer Schwägerinnen, Luna und anderen Freundinnen in ihre Stammkneipe „Somnium" gegangen. Der Abend hatte schon feucht-freulich mit einigen Flaschen Champagner angefangen und war dann von einigen Bieren in gehaltvolle Cocktails und schließlich in hochprozentige Schnäpse übergegangen._

_Ginny hatte schon mehr getrunken als gut für sie war. Und man musste wirklich sagen, dass sie einiges vertrug, immerhin hatte sie sechs ältere Brüder und einige von ihnen hatten sie schon des öfteren zu einer Zechtour mit genommen. Und auch die anderen, sogar Hermine, waren schon weit über die Menge desjenigen, was sie vertrugen, hinaus. So bemerkte niemand, dass Ginny sich mittlerweile auf die Tanzfläche begeben hatte und nun mit einem ebenfalls ziemlich angetrunkenen, jungen Mann zu tanzen und heftig zu flirten begann. Irgendwann begannen, die beiden sich unbemerkt von den anderen, in Folge ihrer Trunkenheit, heftig zu küssen. Schließlich verschwanden die beiden aus der Bar, was aber niemand bemerkte, da Ginnys Freundinnen viel zu sehr mit den Trinkspielen, die sie veranstalteten, beschäftigt waren._

* * *

Als Ginny am nächsten morgen langsam erwachte dröhnte ihr heftig der Schädel, dass war zum letzten mal am morgen nach ihrem Abschluss der Fall gewesen. Ihr Kopf lag schwer auf dem Kissen. Alles tat ihr weh, jede einzelne Faser ihres Körpers schmerzte, aufgrund des Katers den sie aus der letzten Nacht davon getragen hatte. Nur wiederwillig konnte sie sich dazu aufraffen ihre Augen zu öffnen, doch was sie leicht verschwommen wahrnahm überraschte sie. Ginny fand sich in einem völlig fremden Bett, in einem fremden Raum wieder. Es war ein großer, heller Raum, der in warmen Pastelltönen gehalten war, neben den großen, gläsernen Balkontüren hingen zwei schwere dunkle Samtvorhänge. Und als Ginny mit der Hand über das Bett fuhr merkte sie, dass sowohl das Kopfkissen, als auch das Bettlaken aus Seide waren. Langsam drehte sie den Kopf auf die andere Seite, doch wen sie da neben sich liegen sah, ließ Panik in ihr aufsteigen. Sie versuchte sich krampfhaft an die letzte Nacht zu erinnern, doch es wollte ihr beim besten Willen nicht einfallen, was passiert war, nachdem sie die Tanzfläche betreten hatte. In diesem Moment rührte sich auch die Person neben Ginny stöhnend und Ginny blickte direkt in die Augen von... . 

Wenn ihr wissen wollt neben wem Ginny da aufwacht und wie sie darauf reagiert, dann seid doch bitte so nett und drückt den Button fürs Review.


	2. Bitteres Erwachen

**Blackout mit Folgen**

Disclaimer: Leider, leider gehört mir nichts. Weder eine Figur, noch ein Ort. Einzig und allein die Handlung entstammt meiner Fantasie.

**Sumary: Eigentlich wollte Ginny heiraten, doch dann kommen ihr eine durchzechte Nacht und deren Folgen in die Quere. Wie wird sie damit umgehen? Was wird sie alles erleben?**

**Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews hab mich sehr drüber gefreut. Ich hoffe das ich auch für dieses Kapitel weiterhin nette Reviews kriege.**

**...¦ tonks ¦...** **: Hoffe das Kapitel ist lang genug. In wenigen Zeilen erfähst du neben wem Ginny da aufwacht.**

**Saphira00: Also man erfährt hier erst mal neben wem sie aufwacht, der Verlobte tritt wohl erst im nächsten Kapitel zu tage. **

**Lovely-sweetheart, Diablo : So wenn ihr ein wenig nach unten scrollt erfahrt ihr neben wem Ginny da aufgewacht ist.**

**Wäre euch für Ideen, Vorschläge, Wünsche und Kritiken sehr dankbar.**

* * *

...Draco Malfoy. „SCHEIßE", stieß Ginny hervor, das durfte nicht wahr sein warum musste sie ausgerechnet neben Malfoy aufwachen. Mit einem Mal verdoppelten sich ihre Kopfschmerzen, doch dies war im Moment nur zweitrangig. Denn nun hatte auch Draco realisiert, wer da neben ihm lag: „Verdammt, Weasley, was machst du in meinem Bett?"

Ginny wollte aufspringen, aber sie merkte noch schnell genug, dass sie nichts trug und zog sich schnell das Laken über die Brust.

„Woher zum Teufel, soll ich das denn wissen ich weiß ja nicht einmal mehr was gestern in der Kneipe passiert ist. Geschweige denn wie ich hierher komme", fauchte sie Draco an.

Sie versuchte ihm die Decke weg zu ziehen, doch er hielt das andere Ende eisern fest. Also rückte sie so weit von ihm ab wie es ging und er tat es ihr gleich. Sie musste nun mindestens einen Meter zwischen sich gebracht haben, so dachte sie. Doch als sie denn Kopf in seine Richtung drehte sah sie seinen Körper keine dreißig Zentimeter neben dem ihren liegen.

„Verdammt Malfoy, würdest du mir vielleicht dieses Laken geben damit ich meine Sachen zusammen suchen und von hier abhauen kann."

„Vergiss es Weasley, wenn du meinst, dass ich hier einfach so ohne Klamotten liegen bleibe, während du durch meine Wohnung streifst, dann hast du dich getäuscht."

„Oh, verdammt Malfoy, was glaubst du könnte ich in deiner Wohnung schon machen. Das einzige was ich im Moment will ist eine Dusche und ein Aspirin. Also könntest du vielleicht, entgegen deiner sonstigen Art, die Güte besitzen mir zu sagen wo die Dusche ist und wo ich Aspirin finde."

Draco war vollkommen geschockt, so gereizt hatte er die kleine Weasley noch nie gesehen. Vielleicht sollte er ihrem Wunsch lieber nach gehen immerhin hatte sie ihm in ihrer Schulzeit schon mal einen Fluch auf den Leib gehext und diese Erfahrung wollte er beim besten Willen nicht wiederholen.

„Die zweite Tür von links, und im Badezimmerschrank dürften noch einige Aspirin sein."

„Danke. Und jetzt Augen zu."

„Bitte was?"

„Bist du schwer von Begriff, ich sagte du sollst die Augen schließen. Ich überlass dir das Laken und du schließt dafür die Augen, während ich ins Bad gehe."

„Weasley, ich glaube wir haben letzte Nacht schon mehr von einander gesehen, als sich jeder in seinem Leben gewünscht hätte, was das Fehlen unserer Kleidung ja wohl beweisen dürfte."

„Schließ einfach die Augen und halt die Klappe, ja!"

Als Ginny sah, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte kletterte sie aus dem Bett und ging Richtung Tür.

Nachdem Draco bemerkt hatte wie sie aus dem Bett gestiegen war hatte er verstohlen die Augen geöffnet und ihr nachgeblickt. Sie sah gar nicht mal so schlecht aus für eine Weasley. Sie hatte lange, schlanke Beine einen strafen Po und sexy geschwungene Hüften, und weiter oben fielen ihr die stufig, geschnittenen, roten Haare lässig auf den Rücken, er wollte sich grade die Vorderansicht vorstellen (A/N: Sorry, aber da sprechen grade die Liebesromane aus mir, die ich in zu großer Zahl verschlinge), als sein Blick an ihrer rechten Schulter hängen blieb. Er glaubte sich versehen zu haben so etwas hätte er ihr gar nicht zugetraut, doch er verkniff sich einen Ausruf des Erstaunens, er wollte nicht wissen was mit ihm passieren würde, wenn sie herausfand, dass er doch gelunzt hatte. Statt also etwas zusagen schaute er lieber weiter auf das kleine schwarze, etwa 5 cm große Tattoo. Es zeigte einen schwarzen, reich, verzierten japanischen Drachen. Es war eine Art Tribalmotiv, das leicht in Schlangenlinien gebogen, ihr Schulterblatt verzierte. Am Kopf des Drachen, wobei es wohl besser wäre zu sagen, dass es eine Mischung aus Drache und Schlange war, sah man zwei Hörner. Man sah nur zwei Klauen und es waren keine Flügel zu sehen. Das ganze Tattoo war sehr fein und genau gearbeitet. (A/N: Ich weiß es is nich gut beschrieben, aber ich tu mein bestes. Und so ein Tattoo zu beschreiben is verdammt schwer. Vielleicht probier ich's in einem anderen Kapitel noch mal besser.)

Er fragte sich wie es entstanden war, denn grade so ein Motiv hätte er nicht von ihr erwartet, er hätte ihr eher so etwas wie eine Rose, ein Herz oder einen Schmetterling zugetraut. Aber einen Drachen, das klang so gar nicht nach der kleinen Weasley. Nun ja, so sollte man sich täuschen. Er blickte ihr nach bis sie das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Er blieb noch einige Minuten liegen und dachte über sie nach. Schließlich stand Draco auf, zog seidene Boxershorts aus dem Schrank und schlüpfte in seine Jeans, um in der Küche Kaffee aufzusetzen. Himmel, wie war die kleine Weasley nur in seinem Bett gelandet. So etwas war ihm noch nie passiert Er hatte zwar schon öfter etwas über den Durst getrunken, aber noch nie war es so ausgeartet wie letzte Nacht. Noch nie war er neben irgendeiner Frau aufgewacht und nun musste ihm das ausgerechnet mit Virginia Weasley passieren.

* * *

Währenddessen stand Ginny in dem fast vollkommen aus Marmor bestehendem Bad und suchte nach zwei Aspirin, nachdem sie diese in dem kleinen, gläsernen Badezimmerschrank gefunden hatte schluckte sie sie mit einem Schluck Wasser herunter. Verdammt wie hatte ihr so etwas nur passieren können. Sie war doch verlobt und sonst immer sehr vorsichtig, wenn sie trank, denn sie hatte schon einige unschöne Erfahrungen machen müssen, aber meistens war einer ihrer Brüder dabei gewesen und hatte sie aus größeren Schwierigkeiten rausgehalten. Aber gestern nacht hatte sie niemand zurückgehalten und sie war neben Malfoy aufgewacht, von den 3 Milliarden Männern die es auf diesem Planeten gab, musste sie ausgerechnet neben Draco Malfoy aufwachen. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung was zwischen ihnen beiden in der letzten Nacht passiert war, sie wusste nicht wie sie auf Malfoy gestoßen war, wie sie in seinem Bett gelandet war, geschweige denn davon, ob sie mit ihm geschlafen hatte. Sie stöhnte, oh Himmel in weniger als 2 Wochen sollte sie heiraten und nun das. Sie lies das warme Wasser über ihren Kopf prasseln, vielleicht sollte sie ihrem Verlobten einfach nichts davon sagen, es würde ihn nur aufregen, aber eigentlich wusste sie gar nicht wie er reagieren würde. Nein, wahrscheinlich wäre es wirklich besser niemandem etwas davon zusagen, nun musste sie nur noch Malfoy davon überzeugen nichts von alledem zu erzählen. Sie stieg aus der Dusche und wickelte sich in ein flauschiges Handtuch und trat in den Flur, sie hörte Geräusche aus einem anderen Raum und ging den Geräuschen nach. Schließlich stand sie in der Küche wo Draco ihr eine Tasse Kaffee entgegen hielt, Ginny nahm diese dankend an, vielleicht würde der Kaffee ihr helfen sich an die vorherige Nacht zu erinnern.

„Ok, Malfoy zuallererst will ich wissen wie ich hierher gekommen bin und was gestern nacht passiert ist!" Sie strich sich die feuchten Haare aus dem Gesicht und nahm einen großzügigen Schluck aus der Tasse.

„Weasley, ich erinner mich nur noch daran wie ich sturzbetrunken in diese Bar gestolpert bin, nachdem Blaise und ich die Meisterschaft einer Quidditschmannschaft gefeiert haben. Aber ich glaube die Tatsache, dass wir beide nackt nebeneinander aufgewacht sind sagt alles, oder?" Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und fügte dann noch hinzu:

„Ich wäre dir aber sehr dankbar, wenn niemand etwas über diese Nacht erfahren würde. Nun ja weißt du, ich lege nicht sonderlich großen Wert darauf von deinen Brüdern zerfleischt zu werden. Außerdem würde es meinem Ruf doch sehr schaden, wenn man erfahren würde, dass ich nach einer durchzechten Nacht neben irgendeiner Frau aufgewacht bin."

Ginny starrte ihn sauer an, natürlich kam es ihr nur gelegen, dass er auch nicht wollte, dass irgendwer von diesen Geschehnissen erfuhr. Aber dieser arrogante Blick und dieser abwertende Ton der in seiner Stimme mit geschwungen hatte. Uhh, sie könnte ihm an die Gurgel springen, aber sie besann sich eines besseren und machte stattdessen kehrt und ging gradewegs ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie ihre Sachen zusammen suchte sich schnell anzog und dann schon Richtung Wohnungstür war, als ihr noch etwas einfiel.

„Meinetwegen erfährt niemand etwas davon, das ist mir nur recht. Aber eins wüsste ich gern, Malfoy, wo in Merlins Namen sind wir hier überhaupt. Ich würde schon gern wissen wie ich nachhause komme."

„In Notting Hill. Geh einfach vor die Tür und appariere."

Ginny war verwundert sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sich dieses riesengroße Penthouse in einem Muggleviertel von London befinden würde. Aber noch weniger hätte sie erwartet, dass Draco Malfoy, ausgerechnet Malfoy, in einem Muggleviertel wohnen würde. Aber im Moment war ihr das alles einfach nur egal, sie wollte raus hier und diese ganze Sache einfach nur vergessen. Sie schnappte sich ihre Handtasche und öffnete die Tür.

Kurz bevor Ginny aus der Wohnungstür heraus war hörte sie noch wie er ihr nachrief:

„Ach, übrigens nettes Tattoo, Ginny"

* * *

Hoffe ich hab euch nicht entäuscht und euch hat das Kapitel ebenso gut gefallen wie das letzte. Wenn ja dann seid so nett und drückt den Button in der Ecke. 


	3. Hochzeitstag

**Blackout mit Folgen**

**Disclaimer: Leider, leider gehört mir nichts. Weder eine Figur, noch ein Ort. Einzig und allein die Handlung entstammt meiner Fantasie.**

**Sumary: Eigentlich wollte Ginny heiraten, doch dann kommen ihr eine durchzechte Nacht und deren Folgen in die Quere. Wie wird sie damit umgehen? Was wird sie alles erleben?**

**Wäre euch für Ideen, Vorschläge, Wünsche und Kritiken sehr dankbar.**

**Vielen, vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews. Ich hoffe für dieses Kapitel gibts genauso viel.**

**Hey, seid mir net bös, dass es ein bisschen länger dauert, aber ich hab im Moment so richtig viel mit der Schule um die Ohren. **

**Lieben Dank an meinen Beta-Reader Freak.**

* * *

Zwei Wochen später... 

Ginny hatte diesen Morgen, als sie neben Draco Malfoy aufgewacht war, schon so gut wie aus ihren Gedanken verdrängt. Und auch hatte sie ihn wie abgemacht niemandem gegenüber erwähnt. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie ihre Familie und Freunde darauf reagieren hätten. Außerdem war sie in den letzten Tagen zu sehr mit den Vorbereitung für die Hochzeit beschäftigt gewesen. Sie war zum Konditor gehetzt, hatte ihr Brautkleid ein letztes Mal anprobiert und es mitgenommen, und sie hatte sich den Festsaal noch einmal angeschaut. Nun saß sie in ihrem alten Zimmer im Fuchsbau mit ihrer Mutter zusammen, die ihr erzählte wie glücklich sie für Ginny war. Auch ihre Brüder hatten ihr beim Abendessen gesagt, wie sehr sie sich freuten.

Morgen... morgen würde sie also heiraten.

Ihre Mutter gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verlies das Zimmer. Ginny drehte sich um und schaute aus dem Fenster, wie sie es schon als kleines Kind oft getan hatte und träumte von der Zukunft.

Als sie am nächsten morgen aufwachte, war sie leicht nervös, es war ein großer Schritt, aber sie war glücklich ihn zugehen. Langsam stand sie auf streckte sich und ging duschen. Als sie bei ihrer Mutter in der Küche saß und frühstückte, ging sie in Gedanken noch einmal alles im Kopf durch:

Hatte sie sich um die Blumengestecke gekümmert? Sie war sich nicht sicher, sie wollte schon nach ihrer Mutter rufen als ihr einfiel, dass die Blumen schon seit gestern in dem Festsaal standen. Um die Torte hatte sie sich auch gekümmert. Sie brauchte sich keine Sorgen zu machen, es würde alles perfekt werden.

Schließlich stand sie oben in ihrem Zimmer vor dem Spiegel und kümmerte sich, gemeinsam mit Hermine, als ihre Brautjungfer, um ihr Kleid und ihre Frisur.

* * *

Als sie wenig später am Arm ihres Vaters den Saal betrat, in welchem die Zeremonie stattfinden sollte, erstarrten alle als sie sie erblickten. Sie trug ein feines aus Satin und Spitze bestehendes Korsagenkleid, das sich eng an ihren Oberkörper anschmiegte, es weitete sich unterhalb ihrer Hüften und lief dann in eine weite Schleppe aus. Oberhalb der Brust und am Saum des Kleides war es mit Spitze verziert und über das ganze Kleid erstreckten sich zahlreiche Stickereien, Strasssteinchen und Perlen, außerdem war das Kleid mit einer Satinschleife unterhalb des Brustkorbs verziert. Ihre Haare waren zu einem losen Knoten aufgesteckt, zudem trug sie einen kurzen Schleier, der ihr knapp an den Ellenbogen reichte. Sie trug ein aus Silber bestehendes Collier, die dazu passenden Ohrringe und ein Armband.

Als Brautstrauß hatte sie sich für weiße Callas und weiße Rosen entschieden.

Bei den Klängen der Orgelmusik schritt sie am Arm ihres Vaters den Gang entlang. Als sie vorne angekommen war, gab ihr Vater ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn und übergab sie dann ihrem Bräutigam. Ginny hörte ihre Mutter leicht aufschluchzen, da diese so ergriffen von ihrer bezaubernden Tochter war. Ginny ließ den Blick über den Saal gleiten, sämtliche ihrer Freunde waren da: Luna, Neville, Colin, Seamus, Dean, ihre ganze Familie, alle ihre Brüder, samt deren Frauen und Kindern. Sie sah Bill und Fleur, mit ihrer kleinen Tochter Aimeé, daneben saß Charlie mit seiner Freundin Grace, Fred und Angelina, George und Katie, sogar Percy war gekommen, neben ihm saß seine Frau Penelope, und Ron stand als Trauzeuge an der Seite ihres Verlobten. Ginny atmete noch einmal tief ein und drehte sich dann um und sah in das Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore, der die Zeremonie abhalten sollte. Ginny nahm die Zeit nicht mehr wirklich wahr, sie war einfach nur überwältigt von ihren Gefühlen. Sie hörte nur noch wie Dumbledore schließlich fragte:

„Harry James Potter, willst du die hier anwesende Virginia Molly Weasley zu deiner Ehefrau nehmen?"

„Ja", Harry strahlte sie an. Sie war einfach nur glücklich.

„Und du, Virginia Molly Weasley, willst du denn hier anwesenden Harry James Potter zu deinem Ehemann nehmen?" Natürlich will ich, dachte sich Ginny.

„..." Verdammt, warum bekomme ich keinen Ton heraus, also gut noch mal.

„..." Wieder nichts, mittlerweile hatte verhaltenes Tuscheln im Saal eingesetzt. Sie sah Harry verzweifelt an räusperte sich und versuchte es auf ein neues.

„..." Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Harry ich will dich wirklich heiraten das musst du mir glauben, aber ich kann es nicht aussprechen."

Ginny war den Tränen nah, was war nur los warum konnte sie diese einfachen zwei Worte nicht aussprechen. Dumbledore blickte Ginny mit ernstem Gesicht an.

„Ich hätte da eine Vermutung, warum du nicht antworten kannst. Vielleicht könntet ihr kurz mit in den Nebenraum kommen."

Ginny und Harry nickten und als sie mit Dumbledore in den Nebenraum ginge,n erhoben sich auch Ginnys Eltern und ihre Brüder und gingen mit. Der kleine Raum war mit zwei großen Couchen, einigen Sesseln und einem Tisch ausgestattet. Ginny und Harry setzten sich auf die eine Couch und Mrs Weasley reichte Ginny ein Taschentuch.

„Miss Weasley, ich hätte da wie schon gesagt eine Idee warum du nicht antworten konntest. Wenn so etwas passiert, dann meistens aus dem Grund, dass man schon verheiratet ist."

Dumbledore blickte Ginny an, aber diese schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, das kann nicht sein, ich meine ich würde doch wissen wenn ich schon verheiratet wäre."

„Albus, ich bitte dich, dass kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein. Ginny liebt Harry doch."

„Ich weiß, ich meine ja nur, Molly, Virginia denk genau nach, es ist wirklich wichtig."

„Nein, ich bin mir ganz sicher ich war die letzten 5 Jahre mit niemand anderem als Harry zusammen und ich wüsste so...oh...oh nein bitte nicht." Ginny war immer leiser geworden und nun schüttelte sie den Kopf, den sie in die Hände genommen hatte.

„Was ist den Ginny, Liebes."

Ginny biss sich auf die Lippe, warum musste nur ihr so was passieren.

„Oh, Harry bitte, bitte verzeih mir. Ich weiß selbst nicht mehr genau was passiert ist, ich war vollkommen betrunken und...oh Harry bitte verzeih mir. Es tut mir so furchtbar Leid."

Harry nahm ihre Hände und schaute ihr in die Augen.

„Was tut dir Leid Ginny. Ich bitte dich sag es mir. Wir können doch über alles reden."

„Also weißt du an dem Morgen nach meinem Jungeselinnenabschied bin ich ...bin ich neben", sie wurde immer leiser und undeutlicher „Malfoy aufgewacht." Diesen Teil des Satzes verschluckte sie.

„Neben wem?"

„Draco Malfoy", nuschelte sie. Alle schauten sie irritiert an, denn noch immer hatte niemand verstanden, was sie gesagt hatte.

„Ginny, bitte, sag dass das nicht wahr ist" Alle Köpfe fuhren blitzschnell zu Hermine rum.

* * *

Seid doch bitte so nett und drückt den Button um mir eure Meinung mitzuteilen. 


	4. Geständnis

**Blackout mit Folgen**

Disclaimer: Leider, leider gehört mir nichts. Weder eine Figur, noch ein Ort. Einzig und allein die Handlung entstammt meiner Fantasie.

**Sumary: Eigentlich wollte Ginny heiraten, doch dann kommen ihr eine durchzechte Nacht und deren Folgen in die Quere. Wie wird sie damit umgehen? Was wird sie alles erleben?**

**Vielen, vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews. **

**Hey, seid mir net bös, dass es ein bisschen länger dauert und kürzer ist, aber ich hab im Moment so richtig viel mit der Schule um die Ohren. Deswegen wird's wohl auch in nächster Zeit immer etwas dauern bis des nächste Kapitel kommt. Ich werd mir amer Mühe geben die nächsten Kapitel länger zu gestalten.**

**Lieben Dank an meine Beta-Reader Freak und Ana.**

* * *

„_Ginny, bitte, sag dass das nicht wahr ist" Alle Köpfe fuhren blitzschnell zu Hermine rum._

„Was ist nicht wahr Hermine." Ron hatte seine Freundin bei den Schultern gepackt und schaute ihr in die Augen. Diese schaute aber nur zu Ginny, die mittlerweile nervös an ihrem Daumennagel kaute.

Ginny holte tief Luft und meinte dann klar und deutlich.

„Malfoy"

Mit einem Mal fuhren alle Köpfe zu Ginny herum und schauten sie geschockt an.

Mrs Weasley begann zu Hyperventilieren und bekam von ihrem Mann eine Papiertüte gereicht, die er für solche Fälle immer dabei hatte. Bill und Charlie schauten ihre Schwester ungläubig an, unfähig auch nur ein Wort heraus zubekommen. Fred und George meinten einfach nur:

„Guter Witz, Ginny."

Und Ron fing einfach nur zu Fluchen und zu Schreien an.

„Wenn ich dieses miese, kleine Frettchen in die Finger bekomme. Ich könnte ihm den Hals umdrehen und ihm sämtliche Knochen im Leib brechen. Ich..."

Hermine hatte Ron eine Hand auf den Mund gelegt und nickte zu Ginny herüber, diese aber hatte nur Augen für Harry.

„Oh Harry, bitte, bitte glaub mir ich war völlig betrunken, ich, ich kann mich an rein gar nichts mehr erinnern. Harry bitte du musst mir einfach glauben," Ihre Stimme war tränenerstickt und klang verzweifelt. „Verzeih mir Harry, bitte."

Ginny blickte ihm in die Augen und sah dort eine Mischung aus Verzweiflung, Schockiertheit und Enttäuschung. Sie wollte nach seinem Arm greifen doch er schlug ihn weg:

„Ginny, Malfoy, ausgerechnet Malfoy, weißt du was du mir da antust. Nicht genug, dass du mir verschwiegen hast, dass du neben irgendeinem Kerl aufgewacht bist, aber dass dieser Kerl auch noch Malfoy sein musste."

Er lud all seine Wut auf Ginny ab, er schrie, keifte und spukte den Namen Malfoy förmlich aus. Und Ginny saß nur da und lies alles über sich ergehen. Die Tränen rannen ihr nun in Strömen, die Wangen hinab und sie wurde von heftigen Schluchzern geschüttelt. Aber sie hatte es nicht besser verdient, dachte sie, sie hatte ihm nichts gesagt, kein einziges Wort wahrscheinlich würde es ihr recht geschehen, wenn er nichts mehr mit ihr zutun haben wollte.

Ginny biss auf ihrer Lippe herum, ihr Gesicht war mittlerweile tränenverschmiert.

„Ich werde mich sofort um eine Annullierung oder Scheidung kümmern, aber, bitte Harry bitte gib mir noch eine Chance. Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist, in dieser Nacht, ich erinnere mich einfach an nichts mehr, nur noch wie ich morgens aufgewacht bin. Ohh Harry, bitte. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass nichts passiert ist, aber ich liebe dich doch. Du musst mir glauben, dass so was nie wieder passieren wird."

„Ich weiß es nicht Ginny, ich weiß nicht ob ich dir noch vertrauen kann, ich weiß es einfach nicht. Kümmere dich um diese Sache und dann können wir vielleicht noch einmal drüber reden."

Damit erhob er sich und stürmte aus dem Zimmer, Ginny sank in die Arme ihrer Mutter und brach in einen heftigen Heulkrampf aus. Ihre Brüder blickten auf sie, keiner wusste wie er Ginny Trost spenden sollte, keiner wusste wie er auf diese Situation reagieren sollte. Schließlich erhoben auch sie sich, gingen hinaus und ließen Ginny mit ihren Eltern und Dumbledore allein.

„Mum, was soll ich den nur machen?"

„Oh, Ginny Liebes vielleicht ist es das beste wenn wir erst einmal nachhause gehen und du dich hinlegst. Es wird schon wieder alles gut."

Ginny nickte, sie erhoben sich, verabschiedeten sich von Dumbledore und apparierten in den Fuchsbau. Dort angekommen schloss Ginny sich in ihrem Zimmer ein, sie wollte jetzt einfach nur allein sein.

* * *

**Hey, bin grad in nem kreativen Tief. Wär euch sehr dankbar, wenn ihr mir ein paar Vorschläge, Wünsche und Anregungen geben würdet, damits bald weiter geht.**

**Aber auch über Reviews würd ich mich wieder sehr freuen.**


	5. Die Wohnung

**Blackout mit Folgen**

Disclaimer: Leider, leider gehört mir nichts. Weder eine Figur, noch ein Ort. Einzig und allein die Handlung entstammt meiner Fantasie.

**Sumary: Eigentlich wollte Ginny heiraten, doch dann kommen ihr eine durchzechte Nacht und deren Folgen in die Quere. Wie wird sie damit umgehen? Was wird sie alles erleben?**

**Vielen, vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews. **

**Wäre euch für Ideen, Vorschläge, Wünsche und Kritiken sehr dankbar.**

**Tut mir so furchtbar leid, dass ich euch so lang hab warten lassen, aber ich hatte so absolut keine Ideen. Ich hoffe in den nächsten Wochen fallen mir noch ein paar Sachen ein wie's weiter gehen könnte. Jetzt geht's erst mal ab in den Urlaub und da wird wohl nix kommen. Ich werd mir aber Mühe geben dort was aufs Papier zubringen und es dann so schnell wie möglich abzutippen. **

**Lieben Dank an meine Beta-Reader Freak und Ana.**

**Und einen ganz liebes Danke schön an lovely-sweetheart ohne, die dieses Kapitel immer noch unbeendet auf meinem Pc rum läge.  
**

* * *

**Die Wohnung  
**

Die Tür öffnete sich und Ginny blickte in das Gesicht eines verwirrten und verschlafenen Draco Malfoys.

„Weasley??"

Ginny musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Er hatte einen durch das jahrelange Quidditschtraining gutgebauten Oberkörper mit einem stattlichen Sixpack. Er trug schwarze Boxershorts und seine blonden Haare fielen ihm zersaust ins Gesicht. Man sah, dass er direkt vom Bett zur Tür gekommen war. Schließlich blieb ihr Blick an seinen grauen Augen hängen. Ginny drängte sich an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung. Er blickte erstaunt von ihr zu den Koffern, zurück zu ihr und schließlich wieder auf die Koffer, die sie in die Diele geschmissen hatte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schmiss die Tür zu bevor er Ginny ins Wohnzimmer folgte.

Sie saß die Beine übereinander geschlagen, auf der schwarzen Ledercouch.

„Hab ich was verpasst, Weasley?"

„Malfoy, es heißt jetzt Malfoy und ja du hast verpasst, dass wir verheiratet sind!"

„Bitte was?"

Er starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Oh, doch, dass ist so und durch ein vollkommen dämliches 200 Jahre altes Zauberergesetz werden wir ein Jahr lang zusammen leben müssen, bevor wir uns scheiden lassen können."

Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines fieses Lächeln. Oh ja es hatte durch aus etwas einen sprachlosen Malfoy zusehen. Man konnte ihm durchaus ansehen, wie er verzweifelt darüber nachdachte, was in jener Nacht vor knapp 4 Wochen passiert war.

„Verdammt, Weasley wie stellst du dir das eigentlich vor. Das du dich jetzt einfach ein Jahr lang in meiner Wohnung breit machst."

„Ja, so ungefähr hatte ich mir das eigentlich gedacht, aber vielleicht sollten wir einfach zu den Vornamen übergehn. Ich denke, dass würde es doch weitaus einfacher machen und sieh es mal so im schlimmsten Fall können wir uns immer noch aus dem Weg gehen, groß genug ist die Wohnung ja."

Damit erhob sie sich und ging Richtung Flur drehte sich aber noch einmal um.

„Sag mal besitzt du eigentlich ein Gästezimmer oder muss ich mit deinem Bett vorlieb nehmen.?"

Draco schaute sie verwirrt an, sollte, dass grade ein Angebot gewesen sein sich mit ihr ein Bett zuteilen. Nun vielleicht könnte dies doch ein ganz interessantes Jahr werden, immerhin war sie eine junge, attraktive Frau. Er wollte es auf einen Versuch drauf ankommen lassen.

„Und was machst du wenn ich dir sage, dass ich leider nur ein Bett besitze?" Er sah sie mit dieser typischen Malfoy Arroganz an.

„Oh, wenn dass so ist dann befürchte ich, dass du dir wohl schnell noch ein zweites Bett oder eine Luftmatratze zulegen solltest. Denn ich fürchte, dass ich durchaus ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen würde, wenn ich dich ein Jahr lang auf der Couch schlafen lassen würde." Sie schenkte ihm ein teuflisches Lächeln.

Oh man, dieses Mädel hätte in Slytherin durchaus überleben können. Zähneknirschend stellte er fest, dass sie ihm durchaus ebenbürtig sein konnte.

„Erste Tür rechts ist ein Gästezimmer."

„Na siehst du geht doch. Bravere Junge."

Damit war sie aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwunden.

Das Gästezimmer war nicht schlecht es war in einem warmen Sandton gestrichen, hatte wie auch Dracos Schlafzimmer eine große Fensterfront. In der Mitte des Zimmers befand sich ein großes Himmelbett, auf das Ginny sich als erstes fallen lies.

Ein Jahr lang sollte sie hier wohnen, ein ganzes Jahr lang mit Malfoy unter einem Dach. Ihre Brüder waren alles andere als begeistert gewesen, vor allem Ron hatte geschrieen und geflucht. Und noch immer hatte sie keine Nachricht von Harry bekommen sie wusste also nicht ob er ihr jemals wieder verzeihen würde.

Ein Jahr lang sollte er mit ihr in einer Wohnung auskommen. Ein Jahr in einer, mit 110 m², für diese beiden Hitzköpfe eindeutig zu kleinen Wohnung. Sie würden sich oft in die Haare geraten, dass wusste er jetzt schon. Nun vielleicht sollten sie beide ein paar regeln für dieses Jahr aufstellen, andernfalls bezweifelte er ernsthaft, dass irgendeiner der beiden in einem Jahr diese Wohnung lebend wieder verlassen würde. Er stand auf und betrat den Flur.

Nach wenigen Minuten die sie allein in diesem Zimmer verbracht hatte klopfte es.

Sie holte einmal tief Luft und antwortete dann.

„Herein."

„Weas...Ginny wir sollten ein paar Regeln für die Zeit aufstellen in der du hier wohnst!"

Er lehnte lässig am Türrahmen, während sie weiterhin auf dem Bett sitzen blieb.

„Und was sollen, dass bitte schön für Regeln sein?" „Nun zum Beispiel die, dass jede Woche ein anderer kocht." 

Ginny starrte ihn verwirrt an, Malfoy und kochen, dass konnte sie sich nun wirklich nicht vorstellen.

„Das geht in Ordnung und weiter?"

„Nun da ich nur einen Fernseher besitze sollten wir darüber vielleicht noch reden, dann natürlich noch über das Bad, wir sollten in diesem Fall am besten einen Plan aufstellen, da ich nicht unbedingt eine halbe Stunde warten möchte bis das Bad wieder frei ist. Einverstanden?"

Ginny nickte, obwohl sie ihn mit einem bösen Blick strafte. Sie konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, dass Malfoy genauso viel wenn nicht sogar noch mehr Zeit als sie im Bad brauchte.

Er wollte grade das Zimmer verlassen als ihm noch etwas einfiel.

„Ach ja, keine unangekündigten Besuche, sag mir Bescheid bevor einer deiner Brüder oder Freunde zu besuch kommt. Aus irgendeinem Grund hänge ich doch ein wenig an meinem Leben und ich weiß ja, wie gern mich deine Brüder haben."

„Ok, ich warn dich vor, wenn du nicht irgendwelche Betthäschen mitbringst."

„Ich erinnere dich ja nur ungern dran, aber du warst selbst mal so ein Betthäschen von mir."

„Wie du schon richtig sagtest ich **war**!"

„Na ja das kann sich ja noch mal ändern. Immerhin bist du ein Jahr lang meinem Charme und meinem Körper ausgeliefert."

„Welchem Charme?" knurrte sie vor sich hin.

* * *

Mit einem fiesen Grinsen verlies er den Raum und Ginny kochte innerlich vor Wut. Aber gegen seinen Körper konnte sie nun wirklich nichts sagen. Am liebsten hätte sie sich für diesen Gedanken geohrfeigt.

Sie schob die Gedanken beiseite und fing an ihre Koffer auszupacken.

Als sie grade einige ihrer Bücher auf den Schreibtisch legte klingelte ihr Handy.

„Hey, Mine."

„Hey Ginny, na wie geht's? Wie ist es so in Frettchens Wohnung?"

„Oh, weißt du eigentlich gar nicht so übel. Für einen ehemaligen Slytherin hat er eigentlich einen verdammt guten Geschmack. Die Wohnung ist riesig"

„Dann beschreib sie mir doch mal!"

„Wo soll ich da am besten Anfang? Wie wers mit einem telefonischen Rundgang durch die Wohnung."

Ginny öffnete die Tür und begab sich in den Mintgrünen Flur, in dem sich eine kleine Garderobe und eine dunkle Kommode befanden. Sie betrat das, in einem Vanilleton gehaltene, geräumige Wohnzimmer. Gegenüber der schwarzen Ledercouch hing ein schwarzer Flachbildfernseher und neben der Stereoanlage, die sich gegenüber der Fensterfront befand, stand eine kleine Minibar. Ihr Blick aber wurde von dem großen Wüstenkarawanenbild mit Sonnenaufgang, das über der Couch hing, magisch angezogen. Sie riss denn blick los und wäre fast über eine der Kakteen geflogen, die sich neben den Palmen an der Fensterfront befanden.

„Weißt du überall in dieser Wohnung hat er Palmen oder Kakteen stehen."

„Ja, Kakteen passen irgendwie zu ihm."

Ginny führte ihre Wohnungsführung in der Küche fort. Die Arbeitsplatte, der Herd, die Spüle und der5 Kühlschrank waren aus dem glänzendem Stahl ansonsten befand sich in der Küche noch ein Tisch mit drei Stühlen aus poliertem Holz. Als sie das Badezimmer betrat fiel ihr zuerst die große marmorne Wanne und die gläserne Dusche auf.

„Wow, hört sich nach ner tollen Wohnung an, Ginny."

„Ja, aber du solltest sie echt ma mit eigenen Augen sehen."

„Na ja, vielleicht wird das Jahr doch nicht so schlimm wie du denkst."

Ginny dachte an die Stichelein von vorhin.

Sie betrat durch ihr Zimmer den kleinen Verbindungsbalkon und blickte über den Stadtteil.

„Naja, man wird's sehen. Vielleicht wird's ja ne ganz interessante Erfahrung. Hey, Mine grüß die anderen von mir, ich meld mich bald wieder."

Damit legte sie auf.

* * *

**Ich hoffe doch, dass sich noch ein paar Leute finden,die die Geschichte lesen und mir ihre Meinung schreiben.**


	6. Zusammenleben

**Blackout mit Folgen**

**Disclaimer: Leider, leider gehört mir nichts. Weder eine Figur, noch ein Ort. Einzig und allein die Handlung entstammt meiner Fantasie.**

**Sumary: Eigentlich wollte Ginny heiraten, doch dann kommen ihr eine durchzechte Nacht und deren Folgen in die Quere. Wie wird sie damit umgehen? Was wird sie alles erleben?**

**Vielen, vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews. **

**Wäre euch für Ideen, Vorschläge, Wünsche und Kritiken sehr dankbar.  
**

* * *

**Zusammenleben**

Es war jetzt einige Wochen her, dass Ginny bei Draco eingezogen war. Bis jetzt hatten sie größeren Streit vermeiden können. Natürlich hatte es hin und wieder einige kleine Streiterein wegen dem Bad oder ähnlichem gegeben, aber bis jetzt kamen die beiden Recht gut miteinander aus. Und Ginny hatte festgestellt, dass Malfoy ein wirklich guter Koch war.

Es war ein kühler Oktobernachmittag, als Ginny sich ein ausgedehntes Schaumbad, mit ätherischen Ölen, nach einem langen, harten Arbeitstag gönnte. Sie wusste, dass Draco heute später kommen würde und so hatte sie neben ein paar Vanilleduftkerzen auch noch ein Buch und ein Glas Wein mit ins Bad genommen. Sie musste ungefähr eine Stunde lang in der Wanne gelegen haben, als sie in ihren weichen Bademantel schlüpfte und in den Flur trat. Genau in dem Moment wurde die Wohnungstür heftig zu geschmissen und ein vor Wut schnaubender Draco Malfoy stürmte an ihr vorbei ins Badezimmer, aber kurz darauf war er auch schon wieder draußen.

„Verdammt Weasley, wolltest du mein Bad ausräuchern? Und was ist, dass überhaupt für ein Gestank?"

„Das ist kein Gestank, dass sind Vanilleduftkerzen! Was ist überhaupt in dich gefahren."

In dem Moment fiel ihr Blick auf seine aufgeplatzte, blutende Lippe und sein schon blau zugeschwollenes Auge. Sie schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund.

„Was ist den mit dir passiert."

„Oh weißt du ich bin deinem Verlobten begegnet und aus irgendeinem Grund war er nicht sonderlich gut auf mich zu sprechen.

#Flashback#

Draco war wegen einigen Besorgungen in der Winkelgasse unterwegs, als ihn plötzlich eine Faust mitten ins Gesicht traf. Draco merkte wie seine Lippe aufplatzte und ihm ein wenig Blut am Kinn hinunterlief.

„Verdammt Potter was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?"

„Die Tatsache, dass du **meine Verlobte **oder wohl eher Ex-Verlobte geheiratet hast und auch noch mit ihr geschlafen hast. Erklärung genug?"

Und schon spürte Draco die Faust seines Gegenübers ein zweites Mal im Gesicht nur, dass sie dieses Mal sein Auge traf.

„Sag mal Potter ich glaube ich war da nicht ganz alleine Schuld, oder? Zu so einer Sache gehören meines Wissens nach immer zwei." Und ein weiteres Mal traf ihn die Faust im Gesicht. Bevor ihn Harry noch ein viertes mal schlagen konnte, verschwand er in der nächstbesten Seitengasse. Er merkte wie sein Auge langsam begann zuzuschwellen. Im nächsten Augenblick aber apparierte er in die Nähe seiner Wohnung.

#Flashback Ende#

„Oh, Himmel das war wirklich Harry? Ich mein ich wusste, dass er sauer war, aber er hat seit über einem Monat nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen und oh Merlin."

Sie streckte vorsichtig ihre Hand nach seinem Gesicht aus, aber kurz bevor sie ihn berühren konnte schlug er ihre Hand davon.

„Tu doch nicht so Ginny, hättest du mir nicht erzählen können, dass du mit Potter verlobt bist oder nach seinen Worten warst. Musstest du mich so offen ins Messer laufen lasse. Wolltest du, dass er mich erwischt, dass er sich für dich an mir rächen kann. Ein Wort von dir und Potter springt oder wie ist das. Oh weißt du was lass mich einfach in Ruhe."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und knallte seine Arbeitszimmertür geräuschvoll zu.

Ginny atmete einmal tief ein und ging dann in die Küche um einen Eisbeutel für sein Auge zu holen. Natürlich war sie wütend auf ihn, weil er sie einfach so angebrüllt hatte, weil er sie beschuldigte Harry darum gebeten zu haben, ihn zu schlagen, aber irgendwie konnte sie ihn auch verstehen. Sie hätte ihm die Sache mit Harry erklären sollen, sie wusste wie Harry sein konnte, wenn er furchtbar sauer war. Nun, mehr als entschuldigen und Draco die ganze Sache erklären konnte sie nicht.

Draco saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer auf der dunkelgrünen Couch und genehmigte sich ein Glas Scotch um die Schmerzen zu betäuben. Er war sauer, aber fühlte sich doch ein wenig schuldig er hätte sie einfach nicht so anschreien dürfen. Sie konnte schließlich nichts dafür, dass Potter so ausgerastet war. Aber er hatte in dem Moment einfach keinen klaren Gedanken fassen können.

Mit einemmal wurde seine Tür aufgerissen und Ginny schmiss ihm einen Eisbeutel auf den Schoß.

„Für dein Auge!" erklärte sie nur und war schon fast wieder aus dem Zimmer raus.

„Hey Ginny warte mal, es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so angefahren habe, aber ich war nun einmal furchtbar aufgebracht ich weiß du hattest nichts damit zu tun, aber... ich weiß auch nicht. Entschuldige."

„Du hast ganz Recht Draco ich hatte nicht, das geringste damit zu tun ich war überhaupt nicht in der Nähe. Und habe Harry auch sicher nicht gebeten dich zu schlagen, immerhin spricht er seit dem Tag als die Hochzeit geplatzt ist nicht mehr mit mir."

„Hochzeit? Du und Potter ihr wolltet heiraten?"

„Ja, eigentlich schon. Aber wie gesagt er spricht nicht mehr mit mir."

„Merlin, Ginny ich hätte dir weitaus mehr Geschmack als Potter zugetraut. Ich meine auf der Schule hättest du wirklich jeden haben können, aber Potter, na ja deine Entscheidung."

„Eben es ist meine Entscheidung!"

Damit war sie aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

Verdammt, was musste er auch immer wieder Streit anfangen, dachte sich Draco, als er allein in seinem Arbeitszimmer saß und sich einen Eisbeutel aufs Auge drückte.

* * *

Wenige Tage später hatte sich die Situation wieder einigermaßen beruhigt, die beiden gingen sich zwar teilweise noch aus dem Weg aber immerhin sprachen sie wieder normal miteinander. Es war ein sonniger Samstag und Ginny hatte Hermine zum Tee eingeladen.

„Nun erzähl mal wie läufts so mit dem Eisprinz?"

„Oh weißt du abgesehen davon, dass er ein arroganter, herrschsüchtiger, von sich selbst eingenommener Großkotz ist eigentlich ganz gut."

„Oh das hört sich an als hätte er sich seit Hogwarts nicht sehr verändert!"

„Von der Art her hat er sich wenig verändert, aber... ach nein... vergiss es einfach."

„Was denn Ginny, nun red schon. Du erzählst doch sonst immer alles!"

„Na gut, eigentlich sieht er noch besser aus als in unserer Schulzeit."

„Ich dachte er bringt dich zur Weißglut und ist ein arroganter, herrschsüchtiger, von sich selbst eingenommener Großkotz."

„Ja, aber das ändert nichts an seinem Aussehen, oder. Aber du kannst beruhigt sein Ego reicht immer noch für zwei."

Stille

„Hermine hat Harry sich eigentlich mal gemeldet."

„Nein, Ginny tut mir Leid."

„Weiß er eigentlich wie kindisch er sich so benimmt, Wochenlang zu schmollen. Und ich habe ernsthaft angenommen er wäre aus dieser pubatären Phase raus und würde unserer Beziehung noch eine Chance geben. Weißt du was er vor einigen Tagen gebracht hat."

Ginny erzählte Hermine von der Begegnung zwischen Harry und Draco.

„Das hat Harry nicht wirklich getan. Ich meine ich weiß, dass er wahnsinnig wütend auf Malfoy ist, aber so was hätte ich eher Ron zugetraut und nicht Harry."

„Ich weiß was du meinst, ich war wirklich geschockt, als ich die blutende Lippe und das blaue Auge gesehen habe."

Stille

„Sag mal Hermine hast nicht Lust zum Abendessen zu bleiben. Ich muss eh kochen und du könntest mir helfen."

„Ja gerne, wenn dein Mitbewohner nichts dagegen hat"

„Ach was, der soll sich nicht so anstellen, was soll der schon gegen deine angenehme Gesellschaft haben. Außerdem habe ich dann endlich mal wieder jemanden mit dem ich ein normales Gespräch führen kann."

Als Ginny gerade den Auflauf aus dem Ofen nahm und Hermine den Tisch deckte hörten, die beiden auch schon wie die Tür aufging und ein gestresster Draco Malfoy an der Küche vorbei in sein Schlafzimmer verschwand. Keine zehn Minuten später kam er in Jeans und Shirt in die Küche.

„Hey, Ginny was hast du gekoc... Granger was machst du hier?"

„Oh weißt du ich habe mir gedacht ich lade sie einfach mal zum Abendessen ein. Du hast doch nichts dagegen oder?" fragte sie süffisant.

„Nein natürlich nicht." stieß er aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Am Tisch herstehe eine gedrückte Stimmung.

„Sag mal als was arbeitest du eigentlich?" versuchte Hermine die Stimmung zu lockern.

„Ich... Ich arbeite als Manager für die Chudley Cannons."

Ginny und Draco hatten noch nie über ihre Arbeit miteinander gesprochen. Und so war sie davon ausgegangen, dass er irgendeine wichtige Stellung im Ministerium innehatte.Sowohl Hermine als auch Ginny waren überrascht, die beiden jungen Frauen hatten durch Ron gewusst, dass die Chudley Cannons einen neuen Manager bekommen hatten und so wieder zu einer der führenden Mannschaften der Liga aufgestiegen waren, aber dass dieser Manager Malfoy war. Hermine grinste zu Ginny herüber, wenn Ron das erfahren würde, immerhin hatte er, obwohl niemand genau wusste wer dieser neue Manager war, ihn immer hoch in den Himmel gelobt. Was er wohl dazu sagen würde, wenn man ihm erzählen würde, dass er monatelang Draco Malfoy gelobt hatte und diesem auch zum größten Teil den Verdienst der Meisterschaft der letzten Saison zuschrieb. Ron würde aus allen Wolken fallen. Hermine konnte sich gut vorstellen wie ihm der Kiefer nach unten klappen würde und er unfähig wäre ein Wort zu sagen, er würde nicht wissen welches Gefühl überwiegen sollte:  
Der jahrelange Groll gegen den verhassten Slytherin oder die Treue zu den Chudley Cannons und die Dankbarkeit, dass dieser Slytherin, die Lieblingsmannschaft nach über Hundert Jahren endlich wieder zur Meisterschaft geführt zu hatte. Hermine nahm sich vor unbedingt eine Kamera führ diesen Moment bereit zu halten.

„Aber warum spielst du nicht selbst, ich meine du warst in der Schule doch ein recht talentierter Sucher und ich bin sicher du hättest durchaus das Können zum Profi." Fragte Hemine die sich nur zu gut an die Quidditschduelle zwischen Slytherin und Griffindor erinnern konnte.

„Ja, das schon. Ich habe mich auch einige Zeit als Profi versucht, wurde dann aber von einem Klatscher getroffen, so dass ich vom Besen geflogen bin und mir eine chronische Verletzung im Handgelenk zugezogen habe. Die Heiler haben mir damals abgeraten weiter zu spielen. Nun sagen wirs mal so für einige Freundschaftsspiele und Albernheiten oder so etwas reicht es, aber nicht um es als Profi weiter zu versuchen, dafür häng ich doch ein wenig zu sehr an meiner Gesundheit und an meinem Handgelenk."

„Oh, das tut mir Leid, aber eine Frage hätte ich schon noch: Warum weiß keiner das du der Manager bist, ich meine bisher hab ich nirgendwo den Namen gehört."

„Ich habe einfach gern ein wenig Freiraum und Privatsphäre. Aber nächste Woche geben die Chudley Cannons eine Pressekonferenz bei der auch ich anwesend sein werde und mich als Manager vorstelle."

„Und warum gerade Quidditsch und nicht das Ministerium? Ich bin sicher durch deine Familie könntest du Zaubereiminister werden!"

„Vielleicht, aber ich habe mich nie sonderlich für die Belange des Ministeriums interessiert. Ich wollte einfach einen ganz anderen Weg einschlagen als der Rest meiner Familie, deswegen Quidditsch. Und ich denke doch, dass ich meine Sache nicht schlecht mache."

Hermine war erstaunt, sie hatte immer geglaubt, dass Malfoy sich voll und ganz nach den Wünschen seines Vaters richten würde, aber so sollte man sich irren. Sein Ego übertraf zwar immer noch alles was sie je gesehen hatte, aber er konnte doch, sehr zu ihrem Erstaunen, einige menschliche Seiten zeigen.

Es wurde entgegen den Erwartungen von allen doch ein recht entspannter und ausgelassener Abend. Hermine und Draco sprachen sich irgendwann wie selbstverständlich mit den Vornamen an und gingen sogar recht freundlich miteinander um.

* * *

**So des wars jetzt erst mal für zwei drei Wochen, denn es geht in den Urlaub ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ich noch ein paar Reviews kriege, bevor ich fahre. Aber auch sonst freu ich mich riesig über eure Meinung.**


	7. Tonks und Weihnachten

**Blackout mit Folgen**

**Disclaimer: Leider, leider gehört mir nichts. Weder eine Figur, noch ein Ort. Einzig und allein die Handlung entstammt meiner Fantasie.**

**Sumary: Eigentlich wollte Ginny heiraten, doch dann kommen ihr eine durchzechte Nacht und deren Folgen in die Quere. Wie wird sie damit umgehen? Was wird sie alles erleben?**

**Vielen, vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews. **

**So da bin ich wieder es tut mir furchtbar leid dass es so lang gedauert hat ich hoffe es finden sich noch Leute die mir die lange Wartezeit verzeihen und mir nachher auch ein Review hinterlassen.****Erst mal zu den Gründen: Mir kammen leider absolut keine Ideen und dann musste ich mich erst ma wieder in den Schulalltag einpendeln. Ich wird mir wirklich Mühe geben schneller voran zu kommen aber ich kann euch nix versprechen.**

**Wäre euch für Ideen, Vorschläge, Wünsche und Kritiken sehr dankbar**

* * *

**Tonks und Weihnachten**

Ginny lag mit einem Buch auf der Couch als es plötzlich klingelte. Als sie die Tür öffnete blickte sie einer erstaunten Nymphodora Tonks entgegen.

„Ginny?"

„Tonks?"

„Was machst du hier?", kam es wie aus einem Mund.

„Ich wollte meinen Cousin besuchen und was machst du hier?"

„Deinen Cousin!?"

In dem Moment kam Draco das Treppenhaus nach oben gelaufen und ging an den beiden, immer noch verwirrt blickenden, Hexen vorbei in die Wohnung und so als sei es dass normalste der Welt grüßte er die beiden kurz.

Ginny und Tonks folgten ihm ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich ihm gegenüber auf die Couch.

„So und nun hätte ich gerne eine Erklärung für das alles hier!", meinte die rosahaarige Hexe.

„Oh weißt du, dass ist irgendwie ein klein wenig kompliziert."

„So kompliziert kann es doch gar nicht sein mir zu erklären warum ich dich in der Wohnung meines Cousins finde. Also raus mit der Sprache."

„Wenn du darauf bestehst, Cousinchen! Der Rotschopf und ich sind verheiratet."

„Du sollst mich doch nicht Cousinchen nenn... IHR SEID BITTE WAS!"

„Verheiratet!"

„Aber wie... ich dachte du willst Harry heiraten."

„Also jetzt setzt der komplizierte Teil der Geschichte ein."

Ginny und Draco begannen Tonks die ganze Misere zu erzählen, als sie geendet hatten lehnte sich Tonks zurück und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die kurzen rosa Haare.

„Wow also das ist wirklich ein Ding. Da kommt man nichts ahnend zu der Wohnung seines Cousins um mit ihm Weihnachten zu feiern und erfährt, dass er verheiratet ist."

„Moment du wolltest mit Draco Weihnachten feiern, dann sollte ich dir wohl besser das Bett zurecht machen und ich nehme dann die Couch im Arbeitszimmer ich will sowieso in Zwei Tagen zu Mum und Dad um dort die Feiertage zu verbringen und du kannst es dir gemütlich machen."

„Oh Ginny das ist wirklich nicht nötig ich kann doch auch die Couch nehmen , ich will dich nicht aus dem Bett vertreiben. Du musst dir meinetwegen wirklich keine Umstände machen"

„Tonks wirklich, das macht mir wirklich nichts aus ich bestehe darauf, dass du das Bett nimmst."

„Na gut, wenn du darauf bestehst."

* * *

In der Nacht war Ginny noch einmal wach geworden und hatte sich in der Küche ein Glas Wasser geholt, nun tapste sie schlaftrunken durch den Flur und öffnete eine der Türen. Ginny war so verschlafen, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie das falsche Zimmer betreten hatte. Sie schlurfte zu dem großen Himmelbett und legte sich hinein, eigentlich sollte sie im Arbeitszimmer auf der Couch liegen, aber vor lauter Müdigkeit merkte sie nicht wie sie sich sachte an Draco rankuschelte. Dieser wachte nicht einmal auf als er die Arme um ihre Hüften schlang.

Als Ginny am nächsten morgen merkte sie wie sich eng an den Körper eines Mannes gekuschelt hatte. Als sie sich umdrehte blickkte sie in die Augen von Draco, der ihr beide Arme um die Hüften geschlungen hatte und sein Gesicht auf ihre Schulter gelegt hatte. Als sie sah bei wem sie da im Bett lag, schrak sie auf und stammelte nur ein leises Sorry an den grade aufwachenden Draco und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

Verdammt warum muss so was immer wieder mir passieren warum konnte ich nicht zu Tonks ins Bette steigen warum ausgerechnet in das Bett von Malfoy. Und zu allem Überfluss hat es mir auch noch gefallen in seinen Armen zu liegen. Zum Glück bin ich ab morgen im Fuchsbau und muss nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Aber warum hat er auch noch seine Arme um mich gelegt.

Vollkommen verwirrt ging Ginny in die Küche um eine Kanne Kaffee auf zusetzten, als sie aber die Küche betrat sah sie Tonks schon am Küchentisch sitzen, als diese Ginny erblickte schob sie einen zweiten Stuhl zurück und bedeutete der rothaarigen Hexe sich zusetzten.

„Was ist en mit dir los du siehst ja vollkommen verwirrt aus?"

„Nichts, nichts. Es ist alles in Ordnung ich bin nur ein bisschen verschlafen"

„Na gut wenn du meinst, dass alles in Ordnung ist!"

„Ja wirklich es ist alles gut."

* * *

Als Ginny am nächsten morgen zum Fuchsbau aufbrach war sie erleichtert, dass Draco das Geschehen vom morgen mit keinem Wort mehr angesprochen hatte.

Die Feiertage waren schön gewesen alle ihre Brüder waren gekommen. Charlie und Grace hatten ihre Verlobung bekannt gegeben. Fred und George waren dabei Zonko's Zauberscherzladen aufzukaufen Hermine und Ron erzählten von ihren Umzugsplänen und selbst Percy war gekommen. Nur Harry hatte sich mit keinem Wort bei den Weasleys gemeldet, er hatte ihnen nur über Hedwig mitgeteilt, dass er dieses Jahr Weihnachten alleine verbringen wollte. Vorsichtig fasste sie an die Halskette die sie um den Hals trug. Sie war erstaunt gewesen, als sie das kleine Päckchen unterm Baum heraus gezogen hatte und die feine Kette mit dem Silberanhänger in dem kleinen Kasten entdeckt hatte. Auf der beiliegenden Karte hatte „Frohe Weihnachten Rotschopf" gestanden. Sie hatte nicht mit einem Geschenk von ihm gerechnet. Sie selber hatte ihm ein Pflegeset für den Besen und einen Bildband über Quidditch geschenkt. Sie überlegte immer noch wie sie ihm für das Geschenk danken sollte. Langsam schloss sie die Tür zur Wohnung auf.

* * *

**So des wars jetze erst ma, ich weiß ziemlich kurz aber immerhin etwas. **

**Vielleicht hinterlasst ihr mir ja ein Review. Ich würde mich sehr freuen.**


	8. Erwischt

**Blackout mit Folgen**

**Disclaimer: Leider, leider gehört mir nichts. Weder eine Figur, noch ein Ort. Einzig und allein die Handlung entstammt meiner Fantasie.**

**Sumary: Eigentlich wollte Ginny heiraten, doch dann kommen ihr eine durchzechte Nacht und deren Folgen in die Quere. Wie wird sie damit umgehen? Was wird sie alles erleben?**

**Vielen, vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews. **

**So da bin ich wieder es tut mir furchtbar leid, dass es so lang gedauert hat ich hoffe es finden sich noch Leute die mir die lange Wartezeit verzeihen und mir nachher auch ein Review hinterlassen.**

**Ganz lieben Dank an lovely-sweetheart die mir beim Schreiben ganz viel geholfen hat(sei es nun im Deutschunterricht, zahllosen Lateinstunden oder stundenlangen Telefonaten)**

**Wäre euch für Ideen, Vorschläge, Wünsche und Kritiken sehr dankbar **

* * *

**Erwischt**

Sie betrat die Wohnung und brachte erst einmal ihre Sachen in ihr Zimmer. Als sie schließlich die Küche betrat stand sie Draco gegenüber. Sie wollte ihm für die Kette danken, die er ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Sie ging langsam auf ihn zu und dankte ihm. Ginny stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und wollte ihn auf die Wange küssen, als er den Kopf überrascht zur Seite drehte, so dass ihr Kuss nun mitten auf seinen Lippen landete. Sie wollte sich schon ruckartig von ihm zurück ziehen, als sie merkte, dass er keine Anstalten machte sich von ihr zu lösen, sondern begann den Kuss zaghaft zu erwidern. Ginny lehnte sich nun auch leicht an ihn, während Draco seine Arme um ihre Taille schlang. Sie hob langsam, ja sogar zögernd die Arme und legte sie um seinen Nacken. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, aber irgendwie gefiel es ihr in seinen Armen zu liegen. Sie standen schon gut eine Minute so eng umschlungen da, als es die beiden wie ein Blitz traf und sie realisierten wen sie da küssten.

Was tue ich hier eigentlich, ich bin dabei Dra... eh Malfoy zu küssen und es gefällt mir auch noch. Aber eins muss man ihm lassen er küsst verdammt gut.

Warum um alles in der Welt küsse ich eine Weasley, eine Blutsveräterin, aber trotz allem kann man nicht bestreiten, dass sie verdammt sexy ist. Reiß dich zusammen Draco, sie ist Potters Verlobte.

Langsam lösten sich die beiden nun von einander und starrten sich erschrocken und überrascht an. Ginny war die erste die es schaffte sich aus ihrer Starre zu lösen. Sie schaute Draco noch einmal kurz an und verließ, dann fluchtartig die Küche. Draco blickte ihr verwundert nach, zu überrascht war er von den Gefühlen und Eindrücken die sie in ihm hervor gerufen hatte. Die beiden gingen sich nun schon seit einigen Tagen aus dem weg, zu peinlich war ihnen das Geschehene. Doch sie konnten nicht leugnen, dass sie sich vom jeweils anderen angezogen fühlten, dass langsam Gefühle für den anderen entstanden. Immer öfter wurden auch ihre Gefühle zum anderen hingezogen und auch ihre Blicke ruhten öfter als beabsichtigt aufeinander.

* * *

Silvester war Ginny mit einigen Freundinnen unterwegs gewesen und war nachts um kurz nach drei leicht angeschickert in die Wohnung zurückgekehrt. Am nächsten morgen war sie mit Kopfschmerzen aufgewacht. Sie beschloss einen Trank gegen die Kopfschmerzen zu nehmen. Müde und nur mit Hotpants und einem knappen Top bekleidet machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

Dort stand Ginny auf der Arbeitsfläche und war gerade dabei den Trank vom obersten Küchenschrank zu suchen, aufgrund ihrer Müdigkeit und der Kopfschmerzen hatte sie nicht daran gedacht ihren Zauberstab zu nutzen, als sie den Halt verlor und rückwärts von der Arbeitsfläche fiel. Aber bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte wurde sie von zwei Händen gepackt. Mit einem dumpfen Schlag schlugen Ginny und Draco auf dem Boden auf. Ginny lag nun mit dem Rücken auf Draco's Brust. Langsam drehte sie sich, so dass sie auf seiner Brust saß und sich nun mit den Händen neben seinem Kopf abstützte. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, so dass ihre Haare die beiden wie ein Vorhang die Köpfe der beiden umgaben. Ginny senkte den Kopf noch ein wenig weiter und hauchte ihm ein zaghaftes Danke auf die Lippen. Aber ehe sich die beiden versahen waren sie in einem innigen Kuss miteinander versunken. Genau in diesem Moment apparierten Fred und George in die Küche und fanden ihre Schwester recht knapp bekleidet auf der Brust eines ebenfalls nur in Boxershorts bekleideten Draco Malfoy vor. Ihre Brüder blickten die beiden nur erstaunt an.

„Hallo Schwesterherz"

„Wir wollten dir eigentlich nur..."

„...ein frohes neues Jahr wünschen."

„Aber ihr scheint beschäftigt, also lasst euch von uns nicht stören."

„Genau, George, ich meine wir haben von hier einen wunderbaren Ausblick, oder brauchen wir etwa Eintrittskarten für die Show?!"

Die Zwillinge blickten fresch grinsend auf das verlegene Paar am Boden herab. Doch aus Dracos Blick verschwand diese Verlegenheit, denn er überspielte sie mit seiner üblichen Gelassenheit /einer Antwort die den Zwillingen würdig gewesen wäre.

„Keine Sorge wir lassen uns nicht von euch stören und auf die Eintrittskarten können wir denke ich auch verzichten, ich meine es bleibt ja in der Familie," sagte Draco mit einem fiesen Grinsen und zog Ginny wieder ein Stück näher zu sich herunter, die das, durch Dracos Verhalten erschrocken und durch die Anwesenheit ihrer Brüder verlegen, einfach hinnahm.

„Wo er Recht hat..."

„...hat er Recht! Es bleibt schließlich in der Familie!", sagten die Zwillinge lachend über Dracos Kontra , dass sie nicht erwartet hatten, doch es machte ihn den beiden gegenüber irgendwie sympatisch, denn sie waren die einzige in der Familie die kein Problem damit hatten, dass ihre Schwester für ein Jahr bei Malfoy leben würde. Damit drehten sich Fred und George um und verließen die Küche.

„Wir warten im Wohnzimmer, lasst euch nur Zeit."

Draco und Ginny schauten sich an.

„Sollten wir uns nicht langsam aufrappeln," meinte Draco.

„Ja, vielleicht sollten wir das."

Langsam erhob sich Ginny von Dracos Brust und reichte ihm die Hand um ihm aufzuhelfen. Gemeinsam betraten sie den Flur, als Ginny an sich und Draco hinuntersah realisierte sie das sie immer noch ihre Schlafsachen trugen, in ihrem Fall die Hotpants und das Top und in Dracos eine schwarze Boxershort.

„Scheiße!" war das einzige was sie herausbrachte, als ihr klar wurde was sie und Draco für ein Bild abgegeben haben mussten.

„Ich sollte mir wohl schnell was anziehen gehen."

„Also wegen mir brauchst du dir nicht mehr anziehen," meinte Draco herausfordernd und mit einem lasziven Lächeln. Errötend machte sich Ginny auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer um sich anzuziehen.

Als sie vor ihrem Schrank stand kamen ihr wieder die Gedanken, die ihr nun schon seit einigen Tagen im Kopf umher spukten.

Was ist nur mit mir los, warum um alles in der Welt fühle ich mich zu ihm hingezogen. Es ist Malfoy, der Malfoy, der immer auf mir und meiner Familie rumgehackt hat. Verdammt noch mal warum gefällt es mir nur in seinen Armen zu liegen, von ihm geküsst zu werden. Es fühlt sich so ganz anders an Draco zu küssen, als Harry. Ginny schob ihre Gedanken beiseite und verlies ihr Zimmer.

* * *

Als sie kurz danach das Wohnzimmer betrat, saßen ihre Brüder in den Sesseln und unterhielten sich.

„Kann ich euch irgendwas zu trinken bringen, oder so?"

„Ja, du könntest uns Kaffee bringen."

Kurze Zeit später saß sie ihren Brüdern gegenüber auf der Couch.

„Nun komm schon Gin, erzähl uns wie es ist mit Malfoy zusammen zu leben."

„Oh wisst ihr es ist eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm, wie ihr vielleicht denkt. Eigentlich kommen wir gut miteinander klar."

„Wir haben gesehen wie gut ihr miteinander auskommt," meinte Fred mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

„Das meinte ich eigentlich nicht." Obwohl sie nicht abstreiten konnte, dass sie und Draco auch in diesem Punkt gut zusammen passten.

„Jaja schon klar Schwesterherz", meinte George.

„Was wohl Harry dazu sagen würde?", erwiderte Fred grinsend.

„Was interessiert es mich, was Potter dazu sagen würde." Sagte Draco von der Tür aus. Er trug mittlerweile eine hellblaue Jeans und einen schwarzen Rollkragenpulli. Er lies sich neben Ginny auf die Couch fallen und legte einen Arm auf die Rückenlehne.

„Kann man dir irgendwie helfen, Blondie ?", fragte Ginny mit süffisantem Grinsen.

„Oh, wenn du schon so fragst. Vielleicht einen Kaffee." Antwortete Draco ihr mit frechem Grinsen.

„Und dann am besten noch die Tageszeitung und wahrscheinlich noch die Pantoffeln für den gnädigen Herrn."

„Oh, wenn du darauf bestehst lehne ich natürlich nicht ab."

Die Beiden grinsten sich an.

Fred und George indessen tauschten einen gemeinsamen Blick, beide waren sich einig, dass Ginny in Malfoys Anwesenheiten auflebte. Sie benahm sich so ganz anders, in Harrys Gegenwart, sie war nicht länger das schüchterne kleine Mädchen, das immer im Schatten des großen Harry Potter stand. Sie mochten Harry zwar, aber mehr als Bruder. In der kurzen Zeit die sie nun bei Draco Malfoy lebte war sie zu einer jungen selbstbewussten, lebensfrohen und frechen Hexe aufgeblüht. Ihnen gefiel was sie sahen, Ginny vertrat nun endlich ihre eigene Meinung bei den Dingen.

Draco erhob sich und verabschiedete sich von den Zwillingen, bevor er sich zum gehen wandte gab er Ginny einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. Als die Fred hörte wie sich eine Tür schloss nahm er Ginny ins Kreuzverhör.

„Und jetzt erzähl du uns nicht, dass da zwischen euch nichts läuft!"

„Ich weiß selber nicht was zwischen uns ist. Irgendwie ist verwirrend. Mal ist er so gar nicht Malfoy und dann seh ich ihn in der Stadt wie er eine andere umarmt.

Flashback

Ginny war grade in Covent Garden unterwegs, als sie Draco in einem Café entdeckte, er saß da mit einer jungen Blondine, die ihm anscheinend freudig etwas erzählte, Draco schloss erfreut in die Arme. Irgendwie versetzte dieser Anblick Ginny einen Stich ins Herz. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht erklären warum dieser Anblick sie so betroffen machte. Schnell wandte sie den Blick ab und schlug eine andere Richtung ein.

Flashback Ende

„So wie es auf mich wirkt scheint er deine Anwesenheit nicht als so störend zu empfinden wie er es manchmal zeigt.", erklärte ihr George.

„Vielleicht war das alles ganz anders als es den Anschein hatte.", versuchte Fred sie zu beruhigen.

„Vielleicht habt ihr recht, aber ich weiß einfach nicht was ich denken soll. Es ist alles so furchtbar kompliziert."

„Du machst es dir wahrscheinlich komplizierter als es eigentlich ist, Gin. Schlaf einfach drüber."

„Und du weißt ja wo du uns finden kannst, wenn du jemanden zum reden brauchst."

Als die beiden gegangen waren legte Ginny sich auf ihr Bett und starrte lange Zeit nur an die Decke, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

* * *

So wieder mal ein Kapitel beendet, vielleicht seit ihr so nett und drückt für mich diesen kleinen Button fürs Review. 


	9. Beziehungsprobleme und Valentinstag

**Blackout mit Folgen**

**Disclaimer: Leider, leider gehört mir nichts. Weder eine Figur, noch ein Ort. Einzig und allein die Handlung entstammt meiner Fantasie.**

**Sumary: Eigentlich wollte Ginny heiraten, doch dann kommen ihr eine durchzechte Nacht und deren Folgen in die Quere. Wie wird sie damit umgehen? Was wird sie alles erleben?**

**Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer, ich freu mich sehr, dass ihr trotz der langen Wartezeit meine Fanfic weiter verfolgt und mir so liebe Reviews hinterlasst. Es ist schön zu sehn was für Vermutungen ihr anstellt und welche Ideen, Vorschläge und Kritiken ihr mir hinterlasst. Die Weihnachtszeit war nun mal total stressig, dafür gibt's zum Jahreswechsel ein etwas längeres Kapitel als gewöhnlich.**

**Und wie immer wäre ich euch ****für Ideen, Vorschläge, Wünsche und Kritiken sehr dankbar.**

* * *

**Beziehungsprobleme und Valentinstag**

* * *

Der Januar war kalt und verschneit. London bedeckte eine 30 cm hohe Schneeschicht. Überall sah man kleine Kinder Schneeballschlachten veranstalten oder Schneemänner bauen.

Ginny saß mit einer heißen Tasse Früchtetee, in eine warme Decke eingemummelt, auf der Couch. Es war ein harter Tag gewesen, die ganze Zeit war sie auf den Beinen gewesen. Sie wusste, dass sie bis spät in den Abend hinein allein sein würde, denn Draco war vor kurzem auch noch zum Trainer der Chudley Cannons gemacht wurden und hatte nun noch mehr zu tun als vorher.

Ginny erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie ihr Bruder von Dracos Trainerposten bei seinem Lieblingsverein erfahren hatte. Er hatte mit offenem Mund vor ihr gestanden, unfähig auch nur ein Wort herauszubringen. Aber noch schöner war das Video, das sie und Hermine von Ron gedreht hatten, als dieser im angetrunkenen Zustand eine Lobeshymne auf Dracos Trainerqualitäten gehalten hatte, kurz nachdem die Cannons ihr erstes Spiel unter Draco gegen die amtierenden Europameister gewonnen hatten. Besonders schön war dieser Sieg in Rons Augen gewesen, da es sich hierbei um die Mannschaft von Victor Krum gehandelt hatte.

Vor wenigen Minuten hatte sie sich von den Zwillingen verabschiedet, mit denen

sie sich wieder mal zum Kaffee getroffen hatte. Ginny hatte sich gerade auf der Couch zusammengerollt und schaute ein wenig fern, als es plötzlich begann lautstark an der Tür zu schellen.

„Wer ist das denn jetzt?"

Als Ginny die Tür geöffnet hatte, blickte sie einer jungen, blonden Frau ins Gesicht, ihr Gesicht war vollkommen tränenverschmiert. Plötzlich fiel Ginny ein wer diese junge Frau war, sie hatte sie vor einigen Wochen mit Draco in einem Café gesehen.

„Ist Draco da ?"

„Nein. Tut mir leid."

„Oh, ok. Vielen Dank."

Die junge Frau wandte sich schon zum gehen.

„Wollen sie nicht reinkommen."

Ginny öffnete die Tür noch ein weiteres Stück um die junge Frau herein zu lassen. Ginny brachte die junge Frau erst mal ins Wohnzimmer und brachte ihr einen Tee zur Beruhigung. Die Rothaarige setzte sich der anderen gegenüber auf einen der Sessel.

„Ich sollte mich vielleicht erst einmal vorstellen. Mary Curtis," mit diesen Worten streckte die Blonde Ginny eine Hand entgegen.

„Freut mich. Ginny."

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich hier einfach so hereingeplatzt bin. Aber ich dachte Draco wäre da."

„Nein tut mir leid er ist auf der Arbeit, kann ich vielleicht irgendwie helfen"

„Oh ich weiß nicht. Ich hätte eigentlich nur einen Rat von ihm gebraucht."

„Und wegen einem Rat bricht man in Tränen aus."

„Nein, es ist nur so, ach ich weiß auch, nicht ich habe mich furchtbar mit Blaise, also meinem Verlobten, gestritten und ich dachte, ich dachte Draco könnte mir vielleicht helfen, dass alles wieder ins Lot zubringen."

Ginny war mit einem Mal unglaublich erleichtert, Draco hatte also gar nichts mit dieser Frau, sie waren nur Freunde.

Gin reiß dich zusammen du kannst doch keine Gefühle für ihn entwickeln, du bedeutest ihm nichts, für ihn bist du einfach nur eine in einer Reihe von unzähligen anderen. Ein niemand. Ein kurze Affäre, mehr nicht.

Und wieder mal führte Ginny ein inneres Zwiegespräch, auf der einen Seite sagte sie sich, dass da nichts war und auf der anderen Seite sagte ihr etwas, dass es da doch mehr als das reine „Zusammenleben" gab.

Sie musste wohl sehr abwesend geguckt haben, denn als sie sich wieder ihrem Gast zuwandte meinte die nur, mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

„Du empfindest etwas für ihn."

„Wie kommst du darauf?", wollte Ginny perplex wissen.

„Du hast diesen Blick drauf, wenn sein Name genannt wird. Nun weiß ich was Draco meinte, wenn er sagte ich hätte immer diesen zufriedenen, glücklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht gehabt, wenn jemand über Blaise gesprochen hätte. Sag's ihm."

„Da ist nichts, du irrst dich. Ich bin immerhin noch verlobt, oder etwa nicht." Obwohl dieser Sache konnte sie sich gar nicht sicher sein, immerhin hatte sie seit über 4 Monaten nichts mehr von Harry gehört, aber sie merkte, dass ihr diese Tatsache überhaupt nichts bedeutete.

„Und selbst wenn, er interessiert sich doch überhaupt nicht für mich."

Das einzige was sie von Mary erntete war ein Blick der so viel sagen wollte wie Wenn-du- meinst. In dem Moment hörten die beiden jungen Frauen wie sich die Tür öffnete. Kurz darauf betrat Draco das Wohnzimmer blieb aber im Türrahmen stehen, als er die beiden dort sitzen sah.

„Mary? ...Was ist los? Warum bist du hier?"

„Ich hatte Streit mit Blaise, es ging um die Hochzeit."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird schon wieder alles gut. Komm mit. Gin??"

„Kein Problem, geht schon"

An der Tür drehte sich Mary noch einmal zu Ginny um und formte mit den Lippen lautlos die Worte: Glaub mir.

* * *

Die beiden saßen sich in Dracos Arbeitszimmer gegenüber. Draco reichte ihr ein Glas Scotch, sie aber grinste ihn nur wissend an.

„WAS?"

„Nichts!"

„WAS IST?"

„Wirklich nichts"

„Weiber, versteh sie einer. Also was ist jetzt zwischen dir und Blaise."

Das Lächeln glitt in dem Moment von Marys Gesicht, als er Blaise erwähnte.

„Wir sind so vollkommen unterschiedlicher Meinung was die Hochzeit betrifft. Wir können uns weder auf die Anzahl der Gäste, noch auf das Menü oder die einfachsten Dinge einigen. Ich weiß einfach nicht, ob die Hochzeit überhaupt stattfinden soll."

„Reg dich nicht so auf. Ich kenne kein Paar das besser zueinander passt, als ihr zwei."

„Doch da würde mir noch eins einfallen," murmelte sie.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Nichts, ich hab nur laut gedacht."

„Entspann dich einfach. Ich geh jetzt mit Blaise reden und du bleibst währenddessen hier. Das wird schon wieder." Damit verschwand er aus der Tür. Mary machte sich kurz darauf auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, wo Ginny mittlerweile in ein Buch versunken war.

„Darf ich mich zu dir setzten?"

„Ja, klar. Setzt dich. Wo ist Draco hin?"

„Er wollte mit Blaise reden gehen. Wegen der Hochzeit und alledem." Sie seufzte. „So und nun erzähl mir was da zwischen euch ist."

Indem Moment stolperte Hermine aus dem Kamin.

„Hey, Ginny ich wollte… Oh, du hast Besuch. Entschuldige, ich geh dann mal wieder."

„Nein, bleib ruhig," kam es von Mary. „Also was ist da jetzt," wandte sie sich wieder an Ginny.

„Da ist wirklich nichts. Ich meine er könnte jede haben, warum sollte er ausgerechnet mich wollen."

„Weil du ihn zum lachen bringst, weil du ganz anders bist, als die der vor dir hatte," meinte Mary.

„Aber was ist mit Harry ich meine…"

„Ginny mach dich nicht lächerlich. Du hast dich sooft bei ihm entschuldigt und er behandelt dich trotzdem wie den letzten Dreck, wie lang hast du nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Du bist so viel glücklicher, offener und freier mit Malfoy." mischte sich nun auch Hermine in das Gespräch mit ein.

„Ja aber wie soll das den gehen. Wir sind so vollkommen verschieden. Diese Ehe endet in ungefähr sechs Monaten. Und außerdem was sollte ich meiner Familie sagen."

„Ginny es ist doch völlig egal was deine Familie sagen würde. Es geht darum ob du glücklich bist oder nicht," meinte Hermine.

„Sag es ihm. Gib dem ganzen eine Chance." versuchte es Mary noch einmal.

„Ich weiß einfach nic…"

„Verdammt noch mal, Mädchen, schmeiß dein Glück nicht einfach so weg. Auch wenn ich Draco nicht sonderlich leiden kann. Aber du bist mit ihm einfach diese lebensfrohe, offene Ginny, so ganz anders als bei Harry."

„Ich weiß es noch nicht, ja. Lasst mir ein wenig Zeit."

„Aber lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit," meinte Mary, „Du hast es gesagt: Er könnte jede haben."

So verlief das Gespräch weiter. Irgendwann hatte sich Hermine schließlich verabschiedet und Draco war zurückgekommen. Draco nahm Mary freundschaftlich in den Arm und meinte:

„Geh nach hause, ich hab mit ihm geredet, es wird schon alles gut."

Schließlich saßen Draco und Ginny alleine auf der Couch.

„Das war wirklich nett von dir."

„Sie sind meine Freunde, dass ist das mindeste was ich für sie tun kann."

„Diese Worte aus deinem Mund, du enttäuschst mich, Malfoy."

„Ja, ich weiß irgendwie scheinst du abzufärben. Ich gebe mir zwar alle Mühe, aber irgendwie schaffe ich es nicht in mein altes Ich zurück zu finden."

„Vielleicht ist dass ja gar nicht so schlecht. Denn der Draco den ich jetzt vor mir habe gefällt mir eindeutig besser."

Gott was mach ich bloß. Ich flirte mit ihm. Und dieses verdammte Kribbeln im Bauch.

„Gute Nacht. Ich geh dann wohl besser."

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Ginny und flüchtete in ihr Zimmer.

Zwei Wochen später erhielten die Beiden eine Einladung zu Blaise und Mary's Hochzeit.

_**Einladung**_

_ Hiermit laden Blaise Zabini und Mary Curtis herzlich_

_ zu ihrer Hochzeit am 25. März diesen Jahres ein._

„Es scheint als ob bei den beiden wieder alles in Ordnung wäre."

„Ja, Merlin sei Dank. Bei den beiden herrscht ein ständiges Auf und Ab. Ich bin froh, dass sich alles wieder geregelt hat."

„Nun, was sollen wir den beiden schenken."

„Merlin, Frauen und einkaufen," grummelte Draco vor sich hin. „Ich weiß es nicht, du bist doch das weibliche Geschöpf hier. Dir müsste doch was einfallen."

„Hmm, wie wäre es mit einem Gutschein für ein Romantikwochenende in einem Hotel oder ein Gutschein für einen Drachenflug oder ..." Ginny war nun voll und ganz in ihrem Element. Schließlich einigten sich die beiden auf einen riesigen Geschenkkorb mit allem was man so für die ersten gemeinsamen Tage als Mann und Frau braucht.

* * *

Der restliche Januar verlief recht ruhig. Draco war mit den Vorbereitungen für die Quidditschrückrunde beschäftigt und Ginny hatte fiel mit ihren Studien zu tun. Eines Abends Anfang Februar schlief sie über einem ihrer Bücher auf der Couch ein und Draco nahm sie, nachdem er sie so gefunden hatte, auf die Arme und trug sie in ihr Zimmer. Er deckte sie zu und hauchte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Schläfen.

Bei Merlin warum muss ausgerechnet ich anfangen etwas für sie zu empfinden. Da ist doch nichts auf ihrer Seite, immerhin hat sie ja Potter und wer würde schon den großen Retter der Welt für jemanden wie mich, den Sohn eines ehemaligen Todessers, verlassen wollen. Und doch hat sie die Küsse und Zärtlichkeiten der letzten Wochen immer erwidert, hat sich nicht dagegen gewährt.

Er betrachtete die schlafende Ginny eine zeitlang.

Irgendwie wäre es schön eine richtige Beziehung mit ihr zu führen. Mit ihr ist es irgendwie anders. Aber was bilde ich mir ein, wenn das Jahr vorbei ist und wir geschieden sind geht sie zu Potter zurück.

Mit diesen Gedanken drehte er sich um und verlies das Zimmer.

* * *

Es war der späte Nachmittag des 14. Februar, als Ginny nach einem harten Tag die Tür zur Wohnung aufschloss. Ihr schwang ein köstlicher Geruch entgegen und Ginny ging geradewegs in die Küche. Dort fand sie einen wunderschön gedeckten Tisch und unglaublich viele Kerzen vor. Als sie sich nun weiter in der Küche umsah sah sie Draco der am Herd mit einem Haufen Töpfen beschäftigt war. Als er sie bemerkte wand er sich um und griff nach einem Strauß Rosen.

„Ich dachte ich mach dir eine Freude zum Valentinstag."

Ginny wusste gar nicht was sie sagen sollte. Noch vor wenigen Stunden hatte sie sich gefragt, was sie wohl heute Abend kochen sollte um ihn zu überraschen. Sie ging langsam auf ihn zu und er reichte ihr den Blumenstrauß. Sie nahm ihm den Strauß ab und küsste ihn leicht auf die Lippen.

„Danke, dass ist wirklich lieb von dir."

Sie nahm die Rosen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den wohl duftenden Blumen, danach suchte sie erst einmal eine Vase und stellte die Blumen in ihr Zimmer direkt auf den Nachttisch neben ihrem Bett.

So etwas nettes, liebevolles hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Ich lerne täglich neue Seiten an ihm kennen. Und je mehr Zeit wir miteinander verbringen, desto mehr fühle ich mich zu ihm hingezogen. Und er scheint auch nicht gerade abgeneigt zu sein. Es scheint so, als ob er auch etwas für mich empfinden würde. Vielleicht haben die Zwillinge und auch Mary und Hermine ja Recht. Vielleicht sollte ich dem ganzen wirklich eine Chance geben. Oh, Merlin es ist alles so verwirrend.

Schließlich begab sie sich zurück in die Küche, Draco hatte mittlerweile schon die Suppenteller aufgetischt und wartete auf sie. Ginny setzte sich und Draco rückte ihr den Stuhl zurecht. Als die beiden sich nun gegenüber saßen begannen sie zu essen und verfielen in ein unverfängliches Gespräch. Nach der leichten Tomatensuppe, hatte Draco für sie beide Piccata Milanese vorbereitet und dazu tranken die beiden Rotwein aus der Toscana. Und als Dessert hatte Draco für sie beide Tiramisu à la orange gemacht. Er stellte die Schale in die Mitte des Tisches und schenkte ihnen beiden jeweils ein Glas Dessertwein ein. Draco schwenkte einen Löffel Tiramisu vor Ginnys Gesicht hin und her. Sie begann genüsslich von dem Tiramisu zu kosten. Es schmeckte einfach himmlisch. Sie nahm ihm den Löffel aus der Hand. Und auch Draco begann nun von dem Tiramisu zu essen. Nachdem Dessert wandte sich Ginny an Draco.

„Das war wirklich sehr süß von dir. Ich habe mich sehr gefreut."Mit diesen Worten trat sie näher an ihn heran und küsste ihn liebevoll. Als er ihre Lippen auf seinen spürte, zog er sie eng an sich und erwiderte den Kuss.

Langsam begannen sich die beiden von einander zu lösen. Die beiden schauten sich überrascht in die Augen, da waren Gefühle auf beiden Seiten, beide empfanden sie etwas für den anderen, da war mehr als nur Zuneigung, das wurde ihnen mit einem Mal klar. Bei Draco erwachten Gefühle in ihr, die sie bei Harry noch nie gekannt hatte. Und auch Draco hatte so etwas bei noch keinem anderen erlebt. Die beiden erkannten plötzlich, dass sie sich anscheinend in den anderen verliebt hatten. Doch noch schien es beiden zu früh das ein zu gestehen.

Als die beiden gemeinsam auf der Couch saßen, eng aneinander geschmiegt, begann Draco sachte Ginnys Nacken mit Küssen zu bedecken. Langsam wanderten seine Lippen nach vorne und bedeckten ihren Hals mit vielen kleinen Küssen. Sie lies den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, als er an ihrem Schlüsselbein angelangt war und genoss die zärtlichen Berührungen. Ein wohliges Seufzen entkam ihrer Kehle und ein angenehmer Schauer breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus. Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen so, dass sie nun sein Gesicht liebevoll mit Küssen bedecken konnte. Schließlich zog er sie näher an sich heran und immer leidenschaftlicher wurden die Küsse der beiden.

(So den Rest überlass ich eurer Fantasie)

* * *

**Vielen Dank für die Rewievs, die ihr mir in diesem Jahr hinterlassen habt und das Interesse, dass ihr an meiner Fanfic gezeigt habt, ich hoffe, dass Beides, trotz der Wartezeit, im nächsten Jahr nicht abreißen wird.**

**Ich wünsche euch allen einen guten Start ins Jahr 2008.**

****

****


	10. Hochzeit

**Blackout mit Folgen**

**Disclaimer: Leider, leider gehört mir nichts. Weder eine Figur, noch ein Ort. Einzig und allein die Handlung entstammt meiner Fantasie.**

**Sumary: Eigentlich wollte Ginny heiraten, doch dann kommen ihr eine durchzechte Nacht und deren Folgen in die Quere. Wie wird sie damit umgehen? Was wird sie alles erleben?**

**Vielleicht sollt ich mich zu allererst mal entschuldigen, dass es diesesmal wirklich unheimlich lange gedauert hat. Tut mir wirklich sehr Leid, aber ich hatte absolut keine Ideen bzw. wusste bei den wenigen, die es doch gab nicht wie ich sie aufs Papier bringen sollte und außerdem kamen einfach wichtigere Dinge dazwischen. Ich hoffe mir wird verziehen. **

**Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer, ich freu mich sehr, dass ihr trotz der langen Wartezeit meine Fanfic weiter verfolgt und mir so liebe Reviews hinterlasst. **

**Und diesesmal brauch ich wirklich Ideen, Vorschläge, Wünsche und Kritiken ****damit es schneller als das letzte mal voran gehen kann. Also keine Scheu einfach drauf los schreiben, vielleicht erhalt ich dadurch ja einen Geistesblitz.**

* * *

**Hochzeit**

Ginny war gerade dabei sich die Haare zu richten. Sie war bereits geschminkt und fast vollständig angezogen. Draco währenddessen saß auf seinem Bett und beobachtete die rothaarige Hexe, die sich säuerlich im Spiegel betrachtete und nun zum wiederholten Male die Haarklammern aus ihren Haaren zog. Draco wurde das ganze mittlerweile zu bunt, er verlies sein Schlafzimmer und lies sich seufzend auf die Wohnzimmercouch fallen. Er schaute uninteressiert auf den Fernsehbildschirm, während er von einer Sendung in die nächste zappte. Nach weiteren 10 min. betrat Ginny das Zimmer und bat ihn ihr den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides zu schließen. Sie trug ein knielanges, trägerloses, mintgrünes Cocktailkleid.

„So ich glaube wir können gehen."

Draco war erleichtert sie hatten nun noch eine gute Stunde bis die Trauung beginnen würde, und er musste als Trauzeuge in gut 15 min. da sein und das könnte nun doch knapp werden. Als sie dabei waren die Wohnung zu verlassen, schaute Ginny noch einmal in den Spiegel und griff mit der Hand schon wieder Richtung Haare. Aber bevor sie weiter über ihre Haare nachdenken konnte, griff Draco nach ihrem Handgelenk, zog ihr die Haarklammern aus den Haaren. So dass ihr die rote Haarpracht in sanften Wellen um die Schultern fielen.

„So siehst du wunderschön aus."

Als die beiden die Hochzeitsörtlichkeiten betraten verabschiedete Draco sich mit einem sanften Kuss von Ginny und machte sich auf den Weg zu Blaise. Sie indessen spürte die verwunderten und teilweise auch eifersüchtigen Blicke der weiblichen Hochzeitsgäste auf sich, Ginny fand in der dritten Reihe einen freien Platz zwischen zwei älteren Hexen. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag für die Trauung, die Sonne strahlte vom Himmel und für März war es unwahrscheinlich warm. Nach der bewegenden Zeremonie hielt sie nach dem Brautpaar Ausschau und fand sie nicht unweit von sich entfernt mit Draco.

„Ich wünsche euch beiden alles Gute. Es war eine wunderschöne Zeremonie." Sie umarmte die beiden herzlich, Mary war froh Ginny zu sehen denn sie ahnte, dass sie in der jungen Frau eine gute Freundin gefunden hatte. Und ihr war auch der Blick nicht entgangen mit dem der blonde Zauberer die Rothaarige betrachtete und auch dies zauberte ein Lächeln auf Marys ohnehin schon strahlendes Gesicht.

Draco und Ginny verabschiedeten sich fürs erste von dem anderen jungen Brautpaar um den restlichen Gästen ebenfalls die Möglichkeit zu geben ihnen zu gratulieren. Draco führte Ginny mit einer Hand auf ihrem Rücken Richtung Buffet, als sich ihnen eine kleine, ältere Hexe in den Weg stellte.

„Draco, mein Lieber, wer ist den ihre bezaubernde Begleiterin."

„Euphemia, wie geht es ihnen. Sie sehen wieder einmal großartig aus." Man sah, dass sich die ältere Hexe mit den violetten Haaren geschmeichelt fühlte.

„Das ist Virginia Weasley."

„Es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen, Mam", begrüßte Ginny die Ältere.

„Mich auch, Liebes. Aber vielleicht sollte ich mich erst einmal vorstellen. Ich bin Blaises Großtante väterlicherseits."

Nach einem kurzen Plausch mit Euphemia verabschiedeten sich die beiden und machten sich weiter Richtung Buffet.

Schließlich war es am Brautpaar den weiteren Abend mit einem Tanz zu eröffnen, Blaise und Mary begannen mit einem langsamen Walzer und nach und nach füllte sich die Tanzfläche, immer mehr Paare erhoben sich. Draco überraschte Ginny indem er sie ebenfalls zum Tanzen aufforderte, während sie noch auf dem Weg zur Tanzfläche waren, bemerkte Ginny die vielen eifersüchtigen Blicke die ihr folgten. Die meisten der Hochzeitsgäste saßen einige Stunden später an ihren Tischen als Mary sich wieder erhob.

„Ich denke es dürfte nun an der Zeit sein den Brautstrauß zu werfen. Und wie zu erwarten war stürmten sämtliche jungen Frauen im Saal unter hysterischem Gekicher in Richtung Tanzfläche, während einige von ihnen ihren jeweiligen Patner mit erwartungsvollen Blicken anstarrten, suchten die Blicke einiger anderer jungen Frauen Dracos Gesicht an den Tischen. Mary indessen hatte sich bereits auf die kleine Bühne des Saales gestellt und der Meute junger Frauen den Rücken zu gekehrt. Ginny allerdings saß nach wie vor auf ihrem Stuhl neben Draco, sie war ja immerhin schon verheiratet, zwar nicht mehr lange, aber immer noch. Warum also sollte sie sich in diesen Haufen gackernder Hennen stürzen, sie sah dazu wirklich keine Veranlassung. Von ihrer Ehe wussten allerdings die anderen Hochzeitsgäste nichts weswegen sie nun einigen von Blaises Tanten ausgesetzt war. „Was ist mit ihnen Herzchen, warum gehen sie nicht nach vorne zu den anderen jungen Damen." Fragte sie eine große, ältere Hexe mit blonden Haaren. Und auch Euphemia, die ebenfalls mit am Tisch saß sah sich nun dazu veranlasst ein Wörtchen mit zu reden.

„Nun zieren sie sich doch nicht so Liebes." Meinte sie als Ginny widerspenstig den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich denke wirklich nicht, dass ich da mit nach vorne muss."

„Nur nicht so schüchtern Herzchen, es ist immerhin Tradition, oder nicht?"

Und ehe Ginny sich versah hatte eine der beiden sie auch schon von ihrem Stuhl gezogen und in Richtung der Menge junger Frauen geschubst. Ginny warf Draco über die Schulter einen verzweifelten Blick zu. Dieser aber bedachte sie nur mit einem mitfühlenden Blick und zuckte die Schultern. Doch kaum wandte sie ihren Blick wider in Richtung der tosenden Meute sah sie auch schon den Brautstrauß direkt auf sich zu fliegen, völlig überrumpelt fing sie den Strauß aus Rosen und Orchideen. Enttäuschte und empörte Ausrufe waren zu hören und Ginny spürte zornige und eifersüchtige Blicke auf sich ruhen. Immer noch überrascht wandte sie sich wieder um und starrte Draco mit einem Blick an der so viel heißen sollte wie: Und-was- nun?

* * *

**So des wars erstmal. Ich weiß es ist sehr kurz, aber immerhin ein Kapitel. **

.


End file.
